List of Withdrawn Songs/Der Star
|year = 1976 |name = Der Star}} '''Der Star '''was supposed to have been the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1976 in The Hague performed by Tony Marshall after winning the German national final that year. However, it was disqualified after broadcaster ARD discovered it had been performed in public prior to the selection, so they sent the runner-up act, the Les Humphries Singers, in Marshall's place. Lyrics German= Du kennst sein Gesicht, seinen Namen Den Geburtstag weisst du im Schlaf Sein Bild hängt in deinem Zimmer Er lächelt zu dir herab Jetzt sitzt du in dem Konzertsaal Auf der Bühne, dort steht der Mann Von dem du so oft geträumt hast Und das Licht geht für ihn an Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar singt er seine Lieder Nur für dich, so scheint es dir Und du hörst sie immer wieder Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar sind all seine Lieder Noch einmal erklingt die Musik Du schaust ihn an, und singst leise mit Er ist kein Held und kein König Kein Bettler und kein Scharlatan Von allem ist er nur ein wenig Drum bist du in seinem Bann Ins Publikum wirft er die Blumen Es klatscht und jubelt ihm zu Eine Rose hältst du in den Händen Und fühlst dich mit ihm per Du Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar singt er seine Lieder Nur für dich, so scheint es dir Und du hörst sie immer wieder Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar sind all seine Lieder Noch einmal erklingt die Musik Du schaust ihn an, und singst leise mit Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar singt er seine Lieder Nur für dich, so scheint es dir Und du hörst sie immer wieder Wunderbar, wunderbar, wunderbar sind all seine Lieder Noch einmal erklingt die Musik Du schaust ihn an, und singst leise mit Aber nichts weisst du von seinem Herzen Und du glaubst, alles ist wunderbar Denn du siehst ihn nur im Glanz der Bühne Und dort ist er, und bleibt er der Star Der Starhttp://diggiloo.net/?1976de00 Translation by Konrad Edler. |-| Translation= You know his face, his name His birthday you know by heart His poster hangs in your room He smiles down on you Now you are sitting in the concert hall On stage, there is the man Of whom you often have dreamt And then the light is switched on for him Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful he sings his songs Only for you, so it seems to you And you listen to them again and again Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful are all his songs Again the music can be heard You watch him and sing along silently He is no hero and no king No beggar and no quack He is just a bit of all That's why you are fascinated of him He throws flowers into the audience It applauds and cheers to him You hold a rose in your hand And you feel as you were his best friend Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful he sings his songs Only for you, so it seems to you And you listen to them again and again Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful are all his songs Again the music can be heard You watch him and sing along silently Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful he sings his songs Only for you, so it seems to you And you listen to them again and again Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful are all his songs Again the music can be heard You watch him and sing along silently But you know nothing about his feelings And you think, everything is wonderful Because you only see him in the glamour of the stage And there he is, and stays, the star The star References Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Withdrawn Songs